One form of sprung vehicle seat comprises a scissor-type support assembly having scissor members which are pivotable about a common scissor support assembly axis, and a gas spring for adjusting the scissor support assembly. A first valve device is connected to the gas spring for height adjustment of the vehicle seat, while a second valve device can be connected to the gas spring by way of a coupling for adjustment of the height of the vehicle seat in dependence on weight. A sprung vehicle seat of that kind of design configuration is to be found for example in DE 35 17 503 C2. For establishing the respective seat height, that is to say for the purposes of height adjustment of the seat, that seat has a belt winding device which can be connected to a cam shaft by way of a coupling arrangement. The coupling arrangement has a gear which is axially displaceable between two face gear members, wherein one of the annular tooth configurations of the face gear members is connected to the belt winding device. It will be seen that such a configuration not only has a large number of individual components, the manufacture of which represents a certain level of expenditure, but in addition all those components also require a not inconsiderable amount of space.